Welcome to the Afterlife Ichigo!
by DarthNiche
Summary: post arrancar arc, Ichigo dies and gets his powers back. he stays in the Shiohin manor with Yoruichi but what happens when they both realize they have felings for eachother.
1. Ichigo Starts His Journey

A/N: Hey guys this is my Ichigo x Yoruichi fanfic, hope you like it. It probably won't be too good but leave some reviews if you want

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach

**Chapter 1**

_Ichigo Starts His Journey_

It was an average Wednesday afternoon for the town of Karakura, it's been 2 months since the traitorous captain Souske Aizen was defeated by the hands of Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo has been living a a normal life for 2 months now, at first he thought it was great, but soon he realized how much he hates it, hates not being able to protect, having to sit on the sidelines while his friends fought hollows to save him.

This fateful Wednesday afternoon was an afternoon that would change everything for our orange haired ex-shinigami.

Ichigo Kurosaki was doing what he has done just about everyday since he lost his powers, aimlessly wandering around town thinking.

Ichigo was lost in his thoughts as he continued down a familiar street.

As Ichigo was walking he heard something behind him, he turned around and couldn't see anything, he decided to turn to walk away again until it sounded like something landed in front of him.

Ichigo walked right into what seemed like a brick wall. But Ichigo had a terrible feeling at what it was and before he could react he felt a giant burning sensation going through his chest.

Ichigo fell to the ground and his vision started to blur, but before he passed out he could hear someone screaming his name along with a set of violet hair?

Ichigo passed out in a pool of his own blood on his way to deaths door.

-15 minutes prior-  
>Yoruichi Shihoin was on top of a roof in the middle of downtown Karakura.<p>

"Stupid Kisuke, just get back from the soul society and I get put on hollow watch." She grumbled under her breath.

Yoruichi felt a hollow appear near the shop so she started to make her way there, she didn't think it would really cause any damage so she didn't even bother to flash step, she jumped roof top to roof top.

She finally made it to the shop just in time to see a rather large hollow claw someone with a flaming orange set of hair.

Yoruichi's heart dropped when she realized it and as loud as she could she screamed "ICHIGO!" She quickly disposed of the hollow and made her way over to him.

She kneeled down and saw him lying in a pool of his own blood. He had a pulse but it was slow and fading.

She quickly picked him up bridal style and shunpoed into the Urahara shoten.

"KISUKE!" She yelled as loud as she could to gain the shop keepers attention.

She heard foot steps coming from the other room and heard a jovial voice saying "ohh yoruichi back so soon, I would of though you'd be gone for longer." While in the middle of his sentence he slid the door of the back room open.

He looked at Yoruichi more importantly what was in her arms and he instantly had a grim expression.

"Oh my this isn't good." He said in a serious tone. He motioned for her to follow him and he led her to a guest room and had her set the young ex shinigami down. He never took his gaze off of the boy, they sat for mere seconds I silent until Urahara sighed and said "I suppose you should go and get Isshin."

Yoruichi nodded and was gone in a second in the fastest flash step she could manage.

She arrived at the Kurosaki clinic seconds later and frantically knocked on the door.

A few seconds later Isshin opened up and said "Yoruichi! What a pleasant suprise come in come in."

Yoruichi shook her head and said "Isshin get to Urahara's shop now it's Ichigo."

Isshin's whole demeanor changed and he shook his head and said "dear kami what did that boy do this time."

He quickly ate a mod soul and entered his spirit body, as soon as he told the mod soul to protect the girls he nodded to yoruichi and the shunpoed there.

Yoruichi was the first to arrive and Isshin soon after, she led him to where Ichigo was and let him in first.

He looked down at his son and saw the healing kido Urahara was using on him.

"What happened?" Isshin questioned in a stoic tone. His gaze never broke from his sons body.

Yoruichi looked up at Isshin and said "I-I was on hollow watch and I senses hollow near here so I made my way over and when I got here he... He was like that on the ground." There were a couple tears going down he face and she said "Isshin I'm... I'm sorry."

Isshin looked up to look at her a gave her a hollow chuckle and said "hell this was probably gonna happen one way or another." He looked back at his son and said "Kisuke how much longer until he's healed."

Urahara looked at the ground and said "I'm not sure my kido isn't working, he's been like this since yoruichi brought him in."

Yoruichi gasped and a few more tears went down her face. "I could of stopped this I could of gone faster I-I ... I could of." She was quickly cut off by Isshin

"Yoruichi don't worry. It wasn't your fault. I think that we all know by now that for some reason fate has it out for him." He gave another hollow chuckle at the statement.

Yoruichi was about to respond but was cut off by a massive wave of reiatsu. They quickly looked to Ichigo and saw his eyes glowing bright blue and he was all of a sudden he was engulfed in a massive pillar of blue and white reishi.

They were finding it hard to breath and all of a sudden it condensed, the pillar kept condensing until it was a narrow beam above Ichigo's chest.

It disappeared and so did Ichigo's body. In it's place was Ichigo, but he was wearing a shihaksho but he also had a black collar on his neck, and his red sash that held Zangetsu looked differant. His shihaksho also connected like an X where the opening revealing his vest is, he also has X shaped bracelets I and what appear to be straight tattoos below his knuckles.

To his left was Zangetsu but he looked extremely differant, the bandages were now just a sheath and he actually had a handle but still no guard.

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi yelled his name. It felt like a huge weight was just lifted off of her shoulders but she was glad not just for that reason but she didn't know why else but her heart was feeling good.

Isshin and Urahara both eyed yoruichi and had the similar though 'she's got it bad for the kid'

Urahara looked at Ichigo and said "I don't believe that we'll be getting any answers for the moment from the boy so let's let him rest."

Isshin nodded and both him and Kisuke got up but yoruichi stayed kneeling by his side.

Urahara silently chuckled and shook his head while he lead Isshin out of the room.

Once they were out of ear shot Urahara chuckles and said "it appears that your son has captured the heart of a certain feline noble."

Isshin laughed and put fist in the air and said "it's the Kurosaki charm He reminds me so much of me when I was his age entering the thresholds of manhood!"

Urahara also chuckled but very quickly switched to a serious expression "Isshin, Ichigo's body, it's gone."

Isshin sighed and said "I know Kisuke I know... What should we do?" Isshin was already dreading telling Yuzu and Karin about their brother 'dying'.

Kisuke looked at Isshin and saw his troubled expression and figured he'd help him out a little "I'll contact the head captain and have him travel to the soul society trough a senkaimon... That way he'll at least keep his memory."

Isshin's demeanor saddened and he sighed inwardly apologizing to Masaki for letting their daughters loose another person they loved. "Yeah that will be good..."

Urahara got up and put a hand in Isshin's shoulder and said "look on the bright side Isshin, as soon as he gets to the soul society there will be woman throwing themselves at our 'great hero of the dimensions' you'll have a grand kid before you know it."

Isshin laughed and started rambling about his son entering man hood and how proud Masaki would be.

In the other room Yoruichi stayed by Ichigo's side and didn't break her gaze for a second.

She looked at his face and brushed his hair out of his face and sighed "I'm sorry Ichigo." A lone tear streaked down her face.

Yoruichi wiped it away and thought to herself 'look at me I'm crying... Me Yoruichi Shihoin crying... Why? Why am I crying sure I feel bad that it was my fault but what is this other thing that I'm feeling?'

Yoruichi was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a groan. She looked as Ichigo's eyes fluttered open, he let out a weak groan and slowly lifted a hand up to his chest where he got hit.

"Ugh what happened?" He said to no one in particular. He turned his head to the left to see yoruichi on his side looking at him with slightly puffy eyes and tears streaking down her face.

"Yoruichi? What happened? And why are you crying?" Ichigo was extremely confused because the last thing that he remembered was someone with purple hair right before he passed out.

She quickly wiped the rest of her tears and sighed "I don't really know berry but I can ask you the same thing."

"What do you mean?" He responded

Yoruichi looked him up and down and said "notice anything differant about your... Attire." While gesturing to what he was wearing.

Ichigo looked down and saw his shihaksho and his eyes went as wide as saucers

"My powers? Are they back?" Ichigo was at a loss for words but managed to get that out.

"What does it look like berry boy?" She said with a chuckle.

He immediately shot up and saw Zangetsu next to him and said "what happened to Zangetsu?"

'Ichigo' a deep familiar voice said in his head

'Old man! What happened?' Ichigo was a mix of ecstatic confused and afraid that it was all a dream.

'To put it simply Ichigo... You've died.' Zangetsu told him 'but since you were in your human body you were able to revert to your spirit form, and the spiritual link chaining you to your body was shattered.'

'So what does the chain breaking mean exactly? Didn't I have it before when I had my powers?'

'Well yes before when you had your powers the link acted like a seal so you would be able to enter your human body and keep everyone safe from your massive amount of reiatsu but now that it's broken your powers are back and will continue to grow.' Zangetsu told him

Ichigo was brought out of his conversations by a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw yoruichi looking at him with a worried expression on his face.

"Ichigo? Are you alright?" Yoruichi frantically asked him

He nodded his head and said "sorry I was talking to Zangetsu, he was letting me know what happened."

"So what happened?" Yoruichi asked

"Well long story short... I'm dead, and I got m..." Ichigo didn't get to finish because he was quickly brought into a hug by a crying Yoruichi, Ichigo didn't know why but seeing her cry like that it felt like a piece of his heart got chipped away.

Ichigo returned the embrace and rubbed her back. "Why are you crying yoruichi?" He asked

Yoruichi nuzzled her head on his shoulder and continued to cry and said "I... I could of saved you b-but I didn't come over here fast enough."

Ichigo chuckled and rested his head ontop of hers and told her "no need to cry for that, actually if anything I should thank you. Yoruichi if you got here on time and saved me I would have just gin back to my terribly boring life, so thank you."

She stopped crying after a minute and said "but Ichigo you're dead..."

He patted her back and said "eh whatever would of happened eventually."

Yoruichi's eyes almost popped out of her skull and said "WHATEVER... WHATEVER YOU JUST DIED AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS WHATEVER!"  
>A vein was pulsing on her forehead from this boys density. 'Just like old times...' She thought to herself<p>

He couldn't contain his laughter, he moved his mouth closer to her ear and said "you know almost all of my friends are dead yoruichi."

She deadpanned and said "true... But you're dead... That means you have to leave and go to the soul society, you won't see everyone here as often."

Ichigo's demeanor saddened a little but then he smiled "I'll get to see them when they're dead, hopefully a while from now and besides don't you live in the soul society?" He asked

Yoruichi almost completely forgot that she lived at her manor, and now that she got reminded of it she was relieved that she would still be able to see Ichigo again. She smiled a little and said "oh of course I do, that means that I can always 'play' with you berry boy."

Ichigo instantly blushed such a deep shade of red that it would make Renji's hair look like a neutral white.

Ichigo stuttered "n-no of c-course not you pervert!"

Before yoruichi could continue her teasing the door to the room opened and Urahara said "oh my Isshin it looks like we are getting in the lovebirds way..."

They instantly broke their hug and before they could say anything to Kisuke Isshin yelled "haha I knew you had to Kurosaki charm in you son, no go make me some grand babies!"

Ichigo and yoruichi gave eachother a quick glance nodded and leapt at their targets.

"Stupid goat chin!" Ichigo exclaimed while he punched his father In the chin launching him back multiple feet.

Ichigo turned to see Yoruichi kick Urahara in the head sending him flying.

Isshin sat up and sighed "young love."

He was quickly silenced by a kick to the head from Ichigo.

"Huh now that that's taken care of..." Ichigo said as he turned to face Urahara. "I talked to Zangetsu..." He summarized what Zangetsu told him and Urahara nodded.

"I figured that. I contacted the soul society and their expecting you soon." Urahara said solemnly

Ichigo sighed and said "well I guess that this is bye for now goat chin..."

Isshin put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder and said "haha son next time I see you, you better have me some grand kids."

Ichigo punched him again and said "not going to miss that..." Ichigo kept walking through the shop about lunatics demanding babies until he turned to Urahara and said "so umm Urahara can you open me a senkaimon?"

Yoruichi quickly interrwined their arms and started pulling him away saying "no need berry boy we'll use the one that will lead us to the Shihoin manor!"

Ichigo was mumbling prayers under his breath but it didn't go unnoticed by Yoruichi.

"What was that berry boy!" She asked him.

Ichigo sighed and said "I was praying to kami to let me keep my sanity..."

She smacked him on the back of the head and said "oh come on it'll be fun don't worry I'll make sure of it."

"Pervert." Ichigo muttered

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed and she said "what was that you berry?"

Ichigo's face paled for a moment and he quickly said "nothing."

Yoruichi smiled and said "okay let's go." She pushed him through he freshly opened senkaimon and they made their way to the soul society


	2. First Day in the Soul Society

**A/N**: Hey guys Chapter to of Ichigo's after life hope you like it. Little notice that these next couple chapters are going to be depicting more Yoruichi falling for Ichigo then the other way around.

**Disclaimer**: I own things but bleach is not one of those things

**Chapter 2**

_First Day in the Soul Society_

They exited the senkaimon and entered a gigantic compound like place. There were giant walls and towers all around the perimeter of the area and there were gigantic buildings everywhere.

They exited the senkaimon and a guard stopped in front of Ichigo and said "state your name."

Ichigo sweat dropped and said "Ichigo Kurosaki.."

Yoruichi popped her head out from behind his and said "relax berry boy's with me."

The guards stopped what they were doing and bowed and the one that questioned Ichigo said "forgive me lady Shihoin, I didn't see you."

Ichigo looked at yoruichi and smirked and he said "lady Yoruichi huh?"

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes and cocked her fist back and said "what did you just call me?"

Ichigo paled for the second time in 20 minutes and said "ummm I called you... Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi put her fist down and said "that's more like it, come on I'll show you toy our room."

Ichigo stopped for a minute and said "room?"

Yoruichi turned around smirked and said "why berry boy of course! You can't share a room with me, well unless you want too that is." She added a wink to the end to get just the right effect

"What no I was just thinking I would stay at the seireitei.." Ichigo responded quickly while his face was as red as a strawberry.

Yoruichi laughed and said "oh but Ichigo it wouldn't be as fun if you stayed at the seiretei."

Ichigo shook his head and said "no I think it would be plenty of fun if I stayed there.."

Yoruichi walked closer to Ichigo and pouted, she said "oh but Ichi don't you want to stay with lil ol me."

'Damn why did she have to pout I can't say no to a face like that... Damn this woman and her tactics!' Ichigo thought to himself.

He sighed and said "I suppose so... Lady Yoruichi." He smirked when he saw her face then tried and failed to hide his laughter.

Yoruichi huffed and said "hurry up you damn strawberry..."

Ichigo bowed and replied "why of course my lady." Still trying to contain his laughter he got up and followed Yoruichi into a gigantic mansion.

"Jeez this place is huge, what do you guys do with all this space Yoruichi?" Ichigo was looking all over the elegant mansion in child like wonder.

Yoruichi saw this as a great moment to her some revenge in Ichigo so she stopped moving and turned around, Ichigo was too busy looking all around to see that she stopped and he walked right into her

Yoruichi quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear "well that all depends on if you're a good boy..."

Instant effects. Ichigo's face lit up like a Christmas tree and he instant tried to squirm out of her hold saying "stop it Yoruichi."

Yoruichi let go of him and for some unknown reason she was extremely reluctant to do so.

They walked for a few more minutes until the came up to a door, Yoruichi opened it and motioned Ichigo inside, she looked at him and said "okay this is where you'll be saying." She quickly saw another was to get some revenge on him and said "my room is across the hall so maybe if you're lucky, you can get a surprise in the morning." She winked was suppressing her laughter.

"Ha ha so funny lady Yoruichi, can we go to the seiretei or something now." Ichigo said in an annoyed tone.

Yoruichi pouted and "oh fine little berry let's go..."

Yoruichi started to leave the room and swayed her hips, she turned her head to see Ichigo staring at her and she said "you gonna come or are you going to gawk me until I leave?"

Ichigo blushed and scratched the back of his head and said "right um yeah let's go."

While Ichigo was staring she didn't know why but she got a feeling that made her feel nice. 'I've never felt like this before what's going on with me?'

Before she even decided to answer it she shunpoed to the seiretei with Ichigo close behind her.

'Well well well it looks like berry boys gotten faster.' Yoruichi thought to herself.

They arrived at the seiretei a few moments later. They were walking down the streets heading towards squad one, they were about half way there when they were walking past a shopping district, once they walked past the third stood they heard an inhumane screech.

Ichigo and Yoruichi both looked at the store and they both heard someone yell "ICHIGOOOO!" In a loud feminine voice.

Ichigo was about to say something until his vision was blocked out but tan skin and and strawberry blonde hair.

Ichigo was losing oxygen and was fighting out of his assailants vice grip.

"Ichigo I'm so glad to see you!" The female voice exclaimed.

Ichigo finally got his head out of what he discovered was Rangiku Matsumoto's cleavage, he blushed instantly and said "ummm nice to see you too Rangiku..."

As soon as Yoruichi saw Rangiku give Ichigo that death hug she narrowed her eyes and continuously clenched and unclenched her fists.

'Why am I so angry? I feel like I want to rip that dumb cow's throat out.' Yoruichi's eyes widened when she realized it... 'Oh my god I'm jealous! Why am I jealous, certainly I don't... No Ichigo's just my friend, besides he's probably has his heart set on someone like Orihime.' When Yoruichi made this assumption she felt a little hurt.

Ichigo got out of the hug and she heard him say it was good to see her and she got angry again. 'He didn't say that to me! What does that cow have that I don't!'

Yoruichi quickly grabbed Ichigo's forearm in a vice grip and yanked him away, she sent a glare to Rangiku and said "sorry me and Ichigo have to go"

She quickly shunpoed away while still gripping Ichigo.

Ichigo spoke up "ummm Yoruichi? Are you mad?"

She stopped for a second and her eyes widened slightly and she realized something 'oh kami I am I'm jealous!'

She quickly dropped his arm and said "no just in a rush you know?"

Ichigo rubbed his wrist and said "ummm okay then..." They both continued to shunpo to squad one to meet with the head captain.

They made it to the doors of head captain Yamamoto and knocked.

"Enter." A gruff voice said from the other side. Yoruichi and Ichigo both walked into his office and saw the head captain standing and watching the whole seiretei from the view of his office.

"Welcome Ichigo Kurosaki." The head captain said.

"Yeah I'm thanks old man." Ichigo said, he then felt a pressure on his foot and looked down to see Yoruichi's foot on top of it with her heel digging into his foot.

"Ow Yoruichi what was that for?" Ichigo exclaimed

Yoruichi looked at him and said "you know Ichigo it's always good to direct your superiors by their proper titles."

Ichigo looked at her and smirked, he then bowed and said "oh yes please forgive me... Lady Yoruichi, for I am just a commoner with poor manners."

Yamamoto turned to watch them bicker and fought the small smile that tug at his lips.

The head captain cleared his throat and said "Ichigo Kurosaki, I heard the... Predicament you encountered in the human world, I expressly condolences."

Ichigo sighed and said "eh maybe if Karakura town had a competent soul reaper that could actually do his job it wouldn't have happened."

Yoruichi looked at Ichigo and felt terrible, she turned to Ichigo and mumbled "I'm sorry I couldn't get there in time Ichigo..." She suddenly found the ground extremely interesting so she stated at it.

Ichigo grabbed her chin and moved her head up to meet his gaze and said "I told you Yoruichi it wasn't your fault." He gave her a small smile.

Yoruichi's face lit up like a tomato and she started muming things that Ichigo couldn't really pick up.

The head captain spoke again and said "Ichigo Kurosaki I am extending to you an invitation to join the 13 court guard squad."

Ichigo looked at the head captain with a contemplative look on his face, he spoke up after a few minutes and said "I'll think."

Yamamoto stared at him for a second and said "very well but give you answer soon."

Ichigo nodded and he started to walk away with Yoruichi right behind him.

Once they left the head captains office Ichigo put a hand on his stomach and said "damn I'm hungry..."

Yoruichi grabbed his forearm -much more gentler than before- and said "oh I know a place not far from here! Let's go."

Ichigo walked with Yoruichi and while the were walking her hand slid down his forearm and grabbed his own hand.

Ichigo smiled a little and thought to him self 'why am I feeling this?'

His question was answered by Zangetsu who said 'Ichigo I believe that it's what you people call an attraction.'

'Me attracted to Yoruichi? I mean yeah I guess but that doesn't matter look at her she's practically a living goddess' Ichigo replied to Zangetsu

Zangetsu didn't respond as they arrived at the restaurant soon after.

They stepped in and the first thing that Ichigo saw practically shocked him out of his skin.

It was a giant mural... Of him... Fighting Aizen.. Right in the middle of the room.

As soon as they moved closer inside everybody saw his orange hair and they all stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

He blushed and felt extremely self conscious about himself just because of their stares.

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear "you planned this didn't you.."

She sarcastically gasped as said "what me I would never."

Ichigo was still near her ear and he let out a low growl. It sent shivers down Yoruichi's spine, she couldn't help it but the aggressiveness in his growl made her feel so... So she couldn't explain it but she loved it.

They walked up to a counter where there appeared to be a hostess.  
>The hostess looked up and gasped "oh my goodness Ichigo Kurosaki." She bowed and said "it's a pleasure to have your presence in our restaurant."<p>

Ichigo chuckles lightly and said "the pleasure is all mine." He gave her a small smile but it didn't go unnoticed by Yoruichi.

The hostess blushed and led then to a table.

Ichigo and the hostess continued small talk and 'flirting' while Yoruichi narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists until her knuckles were pale.

'Why doesn't he talk to me like that?! What does this bitch have that I don't huh? Why can't Ichigo talk to me like that!' Yoruichi screamed in her head while imagining very violent things that she would do to that hostess.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Ichigo waving a hand in front of her face saying "Yoruichi? Yoo hoo. You there?"

She turned her gaze to him and sent him a glare that made his bones shiver. "What" she hissed out at him.

Ichigo flinched at her tone 'what the hell happened?' He frantically thought.

She saw him flinch and frantically thought 'oh god why did I just do that! He's probably thinks I'm just some mood shifting crazy lady... God dammit I can't do anything!'

"Sorry just a little hungry that's all... Hehe" Yoruichi said as a cover up

Yoruichi gave her a small chuckle "I know what you mean I'm starving!" Ichigo exclaimed while rubbing his stomach.

"Did we order our food yet?" She asked

"Oh yeah I hope you don't mind I just ordered some ramen and milk..." Ichigo said while scratching the back of his head.

Yoruichi smiled at him and said "oh thank you Ichigo I might just have to give you a 'reward' when we get back."

Ichigo blushed and quickly said "u-um no thanks Yoruichi."

'Why does she always have to tease me like this..' Ichigo thought with an inward sigh

'Why can't he take a damn hint? Is he that dense?!' Yoruichi thought with an inward huff

The hostess arrived soon after with their food and her and Ichigo continued their conversation.

What made Yoruichi beyond pissed was when she heard the hostess say "since you're going to be living in the soul society from now on maybe I could show you around and show you all the cool places."

Before Ichigo could respond Yoruichi said "sorry I'm already doing that right after this actually." She gave her a smile but on the inside she was just screaming about how much she wanted to stomp on this little bitches skull.

The hostess said "too bad... Maybe we could some other time?"

The next think she heard made her heart hurt a little Ichigo said "yeah maybe..."

Yoruichi stopped their conversation by slamming her saucer of milk on the table and saying "could I please get some more milk."

The hostess nodded and quickly left.

Ichigo looked at Yoruichi with a face that just showed his extremely confused "are you okay Yoruichi? Maybe we should go?"

Yoruichi smiled and said "sure I'll show you some more places around here."

The hostess returned with Yoruichi's milk and Ichigo asked for the check but the hostess responded with "how about you pay me by coming back soon?"

Ichigo chuckled and said "sure the food was really good actually."

Yoruichi was practically fuming at this point so she quickly grabbed Ichigo's hand and said "thanks!" Before running out with the orange haired shinigami in tow.

Yoruichi continued the day without anymore incidents like that, Yoruichi made sure of it.

They arrived back at the Shihoin manor when it was rather dark out so Yoruichi decided to lead Ichigo to his room.

"If you need anything I'm across the hall." She told him before walking closer and whispering "anything" into his ear.

Ichigo was to tired to blush and said "alright thanks Yoruichi." Before he fell on the bed and passed out.

Yoruichi walked up to his sleeping form and stroked his hair before saying "goodnight Ichigo."

She walked into her room with a new task on her mind that she will accomplish no matter what it takes 'I will make him notice my feelings no matter how long it'll take.' Before she too crawled into her bed and drifted off to sleep

A few hours after they went to sleep Ichigo started tossing an turning for a few moments before he let loose a scream of pain that instantly woke Yoruichi

She bolted into Ichigo's room and saw him in the middle of the bed panting and slightly shaking.

She quickly went up to him ad said "Ichigo what happened?!"

He looked up and saw her and sighed before saying "nothing it was just a nightmare."

She looked at him skeptically before saying "are you alright?"

He looked at her and gave her the best smile he could manage but his eyes lied, his eyes contained pain and suffering and just looking into his eyes made Yoruichi's heart hurt a little just seeing him in that state.

She walked over to him and put an arm on his back and patted it. It seemed to work and he calmed down rather quickly.

He sighed and looked at her and said "sorry for waking you Yoruichi..."

"It's fine Ichigo" she assured him

He just shook his head and gave hollow chuckle and said "I think I'm gonna have to step out for a little bit and clear my head."

She looked at him and nodded before saying "okay but don't stay out too late and watch out for the guards."

He nodded and walked over to the window and he quickly opened it and shunpoed out.

She sighed and laid back in his bed and accidentally drifted off to sleep.

Ichigo was shunpoing all around where ever he could just clearing his mind.

'I need to stop thinking of them that life is over they're safe I know they are so why am I worrying?' Ichigo thought to himself.

He made it to a cliff side and looked over the edge to reveal a calm looking lake that reflected the moon perfectly. Ichigo sat there and rubbed a hand through his hair and thought aloud "these nightmares have to stop."

After about an hour he mad his way back towards the Shihoin manor. He got to his window and opened it up. He made his way over to his bed and saw Yoruichi sleeping there, he smiled at how peaceful she looked while she was asleep.

'She really is a goddess isn't she?' Ichigo thought to himself. He watched her sleeping for a few more minutes before reluctantly picking her up bridal style and carrying her out of his room and into her own.

He brought her over to her bed and quickly put her in and he watched her sleep for a few more minutes before sighing and saying "goodnight Yoruichi."

Before Ichigo could get up to leave Yoruichi grabbed his forearm in a vice grip and mumbled in her sleep "don't leave..."

Ichigo chuckled a little bit before Yoruichi turned and flipped him over her and onto her bed.

Ichigo tried to get out of her grip but failed and before he fell asleep he felt her nuzzle up to him using his chest as a pillow.

They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces having dreams about each other, smiling the night away.


End file.
